The present invention relates to a load adjustment device having a throttle valve which is arranged in an air and fuel intake channel of an internal combustion engine, and wherein a setting shaft of the device is actuated by a setting motor.
Load adjustment devices of this type have been frequently used recently instead of mechanical load adjustment devices in which the accelerator pedal of a motor vehicle is connected via a rod or cable with the throttle valve of the engine. Electrical transfer of the movement of the accelerator pedal to the throttle valve has a number of advantages over mechanical transfer; in particular, the laying of electric transmission lines is substantially less expensive than the providing of a mechanical transmission device. For reasons of safety, however, one does not dispense completely with the mechanical transmission device but provides, in addition, a so-called emergency actuation device having play so that, in the event of the failure of the electric device, mechanical actuation of the throttle valve is possible after overcoming the play. This additional mechanical emergency actuation device which is provided for reasons of redundancy naturally considerably increases the cost of such a load adjustment device.